A Heart Aching for Home
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Emily's mind may have appeared focused on the case but her heart wasn't. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Apparently it's my brain's night to want to work on Criminal Minds stories. Why this urge can't come when I'm working on LEC, I'll never know. Anywho, I was watching, well half watching Slave of Duty and I just felt for Em and a story idea hit me. And of course, I have to write it. So...eh, have fun.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wow, it feels weird writing that for a CM story.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stared out the plane window as the team flew home. The whole case she'd been distracted, her mind focused on the two men in her life back home. She had known that Morgan's comment on the plane ride to the case had been aimed at her but he could screw himself. Aaron and Jack were family and she could guarantee Morgan the others weren't going to stop thinking about them just because they were working.

"You alright?"

Emily smiled a bit as Dave sat across from her. "Yeah, just thinking."

Dave relaxed back and folded his hands on his stomach. "About Aaron." it wasn't a guess. "I'd be willing to bet you haven't stopped thinking about him, or Jack, since we left Quantico."

Emily sighed. "You'd win that bet." she rubbed her eyes. "I thought leaving him to go on cases after Haley and Jack went away was hard but seeing the look in his eyes when we left during the wake, I almost told you guys to go without me."

"Maybe you should have," Dave said. Emily frowned. "Em, I have seen you hold that man together for so long that yeah, he probably did struggle a bit without you."

Emily exhaled sharply. "That's not really helping, Dave."

Dave leaned forward. "But, what matters is you're coming home, to him, and you're going to be there when he needs you. Let everything else go."

Emily smiled again, this time it reached her eyes. "Thanks Dave."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_'knock' 'knock'_

Aaron looked up as he picked Jack's toys up off the living room floor. Quickly placing the toys in Jack's chest, he moved to the door and, after glancing through peep hole, smiled and opened it.

"Hey, I wondering when you'd come over."

Emily smiled. "Yeah, Dave called and told me where you were so I wanted to give you some time before dropping by."

Aaron moved aside and let Emily into the apartment. Once the door was closed and she'd set her bag down, he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. Emily exhaled quietly in relief and returned Aaron's hug.

"How are you?" Emily against, her voice muffled against Aaron's chest.

Aaron sighed as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "It's hard, he misses her and I'm doing the best I can to comfort him but I feel like my guilt is stopping me from doing my best for him. From being there one hundred percent."

Emily pulled back some but stayed in Aaron's arms. "Aaron, you have got to see that there is only one person to blame for all this and he is dead, gone, never coming back and you made sure of that. That's the only part you had in this. Making sure Jack was safe and will continue to stay that way."

"I know you're right," Aaron said. "I do. It's just gonna take time. For both of us."

Emily nodded. "It is and I'll be here the whole time."

Aaron rubbed Emily's back but didn't comment on her words. Nothing was needed. So instead he said;

"Jack's still up. He was waiting for you to tuck him in."

Emily smiled. "Then I guess I better go before we have a visitor."

Before Emily could walk away, Aaron pulled her close and kissed her.

"I'm glad you're here." he whispered against her lips.

Emily smiled softly. "I am too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron stood, unseen, in Jack's doorway watching Emily hold Jack in her lap as she read to him. The little boy was dosing off but Emily continued, her voice soft and gentle, changing just slightly with each different character. A small smile covered Jack's face as his eyes drifted shut. Aaron knew, watching the woman he loved with his son, that he'd be able to keep his promise to Haley. She wouldn't have to worry about Jack not knowing love.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So that wasn't quite how I was planning it but my plan was much more angsty so I like this better! Alright kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


End file.
